Haking
W. Haking Enterprises Ltd. is a camera and binocular maker based in British Hong Kong. It was founded by Dr. Haking Wong (1906-1996) and Dr. Pauline Chan in 1956. In 2002 the company was taken over by Dr. Tony Chak-Leung Tai & Dr. Tai-Chin Lo and built a new factory in Xinhui (Guangdong). Its camera products of the brands Halina and Ansco are distributed nowadays in the UK, Ireland, the Middle East and Africa by a company named Halina Imaging, that belongs to the British photographic distribution company SPS Logistics. Older cameras of Haking are marked as "Empire made" : http://static.flickr.com/83/222194885_de0db67620_t.jpg 35mm film cameras SLR * Haking L80 Viewfinder, manual focus * Halina 2000 (aka Halina Paulette II) * Halina 35X / Micronta 35X / Sunscope 35X * Halina 35X mark II * Halina Super 35X * Halina 300 * Halina 3000 * Halina 35-600 (aka Saturn Prinz) * Halina 500 / Cortina 500 (zone focus) * Halina Flash 350 * Halina MW 35E (zone focus) * Halina Paulette by RaúlM }} * Halina Paulette Electric * Halina Paulette EE II * Halina Pet * Halina Rolls Fixed or auto-focus * Halina Autoflash 35 * Haking MW 35 AF (aka Carena Motor AF/F) * Halina 150 (has hot-shoe; available in bright red) * Halina 160 * Halina 260 (has built-in flash; available in bright red) * Halina 1000 * Halina 1600 * Halina 1610 Motor (34mm f/4.5 fixed focus; integrated flash; available in bright blue) * Halina AF810 * Halina AF Sensor * Halina/Ansco Easy Vision series (Motor S, Mini S, Smart S) * Halina F700 * Halina Flash 350 * Halina MW35 G (fixed focus 38mm) * Halina Panorama * Halina Panorama-F * Halina Pix 35F * Halina Vision series (II, III, 20-20, Cxas, MAF, Snapz, XF Easy Load, XM, XMS) * Halina Ansco Vision Compact 35 / Vision 3 DX * Halina Micro 35 by rachelcreative }} * Halina Ansco Silhouette Zoom * Haking Flash VB/2 * Ansco 1065 (35mm w/fixed focus 48mm f:8 lens) * Ansco Tegra * Ansco Vision Twin Lens (110) * Halina Prestige 280S (fixed focus 28mm) * Halina Tegra Zoom 200 126 film cameras * Halina 100X * Halina Signal Flash / GAF 136 XF * Halina 300 * Halina Simplette / Halina Simplette Electric * Halina Speedoflash * Halina Easi Load Disc film cameras * Halina Disc 102 (Zippy-F) * Halina Disc 108 * Halina Disc 328 110 film cameras * Haking 220 EF * CTC 110 pocket / Haking Grip-C / Halina 110 Auto-Flip * Halina Super-Mini 5000 * Halina MF 200 * Halina Powerdrive 90F / Halina Powerdrive 90T * Halina Micromatic * Halina Flashmatic 110 Tele * Halina SBTM * Halina Super-Mini 88 * Halina Telewide * Halina Telemaster * Haking Micro 110 / Halina Micro 110 * Halina Vision 110 Mini-Motor APS film cameras * Haking ZM82AE / Halina ZM80AE-V2 / Agfa Futura Af zoom * Halina APSilon M10-E * Halina APSilon 30 * Halina APSilon 30 AF * Halina APSilon 250 AF 127 film cameras * Halina Baby / Empire Baby * Halina Roy The Haco-44, name variant of the Toyoca-44 made by Tougodo, is sometimes attributed to Haking by mistake. Haco by Haking: this page at onetwoseven.org.uk, this page at photographica-world. 120 film cameras 6×6 TLR * Halina A1 * Haking Mirroflex II * Halina Prefect * Halina Viceroy / Kinoflex / Votar Reflex ** Wales Reflex like Prefect (brillant finder) or like Viceroy (screen finder) Viewfinder * Halina 6-4 Digital cameras * Halina digital camera * Halina DVC 300 Digi Pix * Halina DVC 500 Digi Pix Super 8 movie film cameras * Halina Super 8 Empire * Halina Super Eight Camcorder * Halina DV3000F Digi Pix Notes Links In English: * Official website of W. Haking Enterprises Ltd. Hong Kong and info about Halina Imaging * Halina at Marriott's World * Haking camera's in Andrys Stienstra's camera collection In French: * Haking page at Collection G. Even's site * Haking Cameras on www.collection-appareils.com by Sylvain Halgand In German * Haking, the legend lives in photoscala 2009 http://www.photoscala.de Category: Camera makers * Category: Hong Kong Category: H Category:25/43 mm Category:Halina PIONEER